tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Psychomantis108/The Fall of the Aubeanic Reign (The unused chapters): Chapter III - Landyt's Hospitality
Mona's vision blurred as her eyes slowly opened, her knuckles and hands ached from where she had rested her head on them. She winced as she pulled her head up, feeling a tingling sensation as circulation returned to her hands as she sat up and observed the indentations on them. She took her left index finger and ran it along the groves that the floorboards had made in the back of her hands. She smiled as she ran her finger through the crease, twitching her right fingers in response. The half-breed's eyes then moved across the room and soon found themselves to be fixated on Niall, who lay half dead, in front of her. The Dunmer spent the entire night staring into the dark, going mad with boredom and finding himself to be growing more and more agitated. He lay, like a corpse, eyes fixed dead ahead as if he was looking into the dark void of death. The Half-breed cautiously got up and wandered over to him, sneaking up on him to ensure that he didn't suddenly wake up and lash out at her. For once, she seemed to be glad that she was 'enjoying' Landyt's hospitality as he wouldn't let her get attacked by another prisoner, at least she didn't think that he would. Still, Niall didn't look like the type that would hit out at her, he was far too deep in a depressed trance to lash out and even if he did, the boy was skin and bone, she could probably overpower him easily. His own eye followed her as she loomed over him but it didn't linger, at least not for long. "Hey..." She whispered before glancing away, awkwardly. "You okay?" The small, red island in the Dunmer's eye found its way back to her, once again it glared before returning back to the wall, silently saying No. "Don't worry, it's not too bad here, they leave you alone, most of the time." Niall just rolled over and faced the wall, turning his back to her as he shut her out, along with the rest of the world. "S-So... Mona muttered as she began to get the feeling that this wasn't going so well. "You got a name?" She did her best to keep up her usually cheery attitude but it seemed to be wasted on this one. "You can have my food, when it comes..." Niall mumbled in response, hoping to appease her and grant himself a bit of peace, it was worth the sacrifice of his evening meal. Mona sighed, making a mental note of striking You gonna eat that?' off her list of greetings. To be honest, Niall had been an answered prayer as she had spent two weeks in solitary confinement. Having a 'playmate' felt like a good thing, too bad she blew it... The Half-Breed glanced across the room, wondering if she could salvage their relationship. "Well, I'm Mona and you are?" She couldn't see but Niall began to frown, creasing his brow as he resisted the urge to moan in frustration. In the end, the Dunmer caved, at least a conversation achieves something, rather than having to put up with this Half-Breed's desperate attempts to start a conversation. His right shoulder ached as he rolled off of it and felt guilty for sulking, when she was antisocial and then punishing her fro trying to make amends and conversation. "I'm Niall..." He whispered, giving her a tired smile before yawning and blinking a few times as he went back to gazing ahead, seeming more tired than depressed or bitter. Did you get any sleep last night?" There was a long pause as Niall tried to recall, the easiest anser and the partly truthful answer would be 'no' but the long and more accurate answer was, of course... "I don't... I don't know..." He might have gotten a few minutes, unintentionally. For a foments, he might have forgotten that he was a coward, who didn't deserve such luxuries, such as sleep and food. "You... Don't know?" The Bosmeri-Imperial asked, in confusion. How could he 'not know? well, whatever he got, it clearly wasn't enough. "I'm... Sorry, I should've been more supportive, I know how hard it is, first night." Niall glanced away, noticing how ridiculous that statement sounded, when he heard it aloud. She didn't know him, she didn't even know his name, why should '''she give a damn? "It's fine... I was just a little..." He paused and gave a sigh, the shudder broke it up. He thought that he could control it a little better than this, it must be the guild, bubbling up and erupting, like the volcano that destroyed his supposed homeland. 'Mona placed her hand on his shoulder as he began to express some concern. "It's okay... You're on a Galleion, owned by a crew of undead pirates; I... think that's a pretty good thing to be afraid of." "I'm not... afraid..." He 'admitted' with a sigh as he looked up to the ceiling. "Hehe... Then you don't know where you are then." Mona chuckled looking up to the window. "I'm on a ship..." Niall recalled an educated guess based on the fact that he had been captured by pirates. "N-Not just any ship..." The Half Breed began but Niall cut her off, not wanting to hear the Pirate Captain's rehearsed bravado relayed back to him. The Dunmer just raised his hand to cut her off... "I don't care who the captain is, a ship is a ship..." Mona smiled, solemnly as she found herself agreeing with him. "True... But, still, this ship's somewhat special." She countered, with a smile as she sat next to his head. "In what way?" The Mage was somewhat curious now as it had to be something good. "Listen..." Mona whispered, leaning over him. "What do you hear?" Niall frowned and listened out himself. There was a creak in the bow, he could feel the slight sway of the sea... But he didn't hear a thing. "N-Nothing... I don't hear anything." "Exactly..." "S-So... We're still flying?" Niall asked, remembering how he was captured." "F-oh... You knew? Damn, I was looking forward to seeing the look on your face, when you found out." Niall couldn't help but laugh, it would have shocked him to, had he have found out that way, unfortunately, he saw the outside of the ship first. He tilted his head back and looked Mona in the face, giving her a smile. "Good to know you care..." He mocked, giving her a grin as she gave him a warm smile in return. Mona continued to watch him, long after he went back to looking ahead at the window and enjoying daylight for the first time in, what felt like, a century. His eyes could no longer be held open by will, no matter how little he deserved it, he needed to sleep. "You can go to sleep, if you want... I'll watch out for you." Mona whispered, falling back against the wall as she sighed, looking down on her scuffed boots and sighing, longing for freedom... Strangely, she didn't miss home, home was but a distant memory and though she loved her father, Rik and Dia... She didn't really miss home. Being in danger was so much more fun and for the first time in twenty years... She was alive... "Y'know..." She began, looking down and expecting two attentive eyes looking back at her. To no one's surprise but her own, she saw that Niall had nodded off. He lay, snoozing, looking peaceful for the first time since she lad eyes on him, it almost made her... Happy. The Half-Breed decided to keep her promise, she got comfortable and acted as her cellmate's guardian. She glanced to the right and saw a seagull fly past, instantly feeling somewhat resentful towards it for being so free. Still... She had someone to talk to now and possibly, just maybe... A friend... Category:Blog posts Category:Stories